The Hostess
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Auggie invites Annie to a family dinner. But his family lives in Illinois. What will happen? T due to paranoia. One-shots that can be pieced together if you want.


**AN: So… the Covert Affairs SUMMER FANALE! I practically jumped out of my seat with all of the good Annie-Auggie stuff came up. The sparring and the hug and the advice and the waiting and the – oh just everything about it :) I practically yelled at my sister to be quiet and my brother to turn up the volume of the TV whenever Annie and Auggie were talking. I even got a few weird looks from my mom with I saw them together on screen. She would also warn me not to yell when they were on, I asked her why, and she said because there was that look in my eyes… :3 Bottom line: great finale, can't wait for winter to come.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Covert Affairs, sadly**

Meet the Family

"Hey, Aug. Wanna go get something to eat? I'm all done for the day." Auggie was suddenly surrounded by the intoxicating scent of grapefruit and the click-clack of the unmistakable heels as Annie opened the glass door of the Tech Ops. Auggie was about to accept Annie's offer, but he then remembered that he had other plans that night.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I already have plans, and the hostess of this event is very close to me and would feel terrible if I didn't make an appearance. But she's always asking me time after time to bring a guest with me. So, would you like with me to come to my weekly dinner… if that makes any sense." Auggie counter-offered Annie "She makes really good fettuccini alfredo, actually I think that that's dinner over there." He added, hoping that she'd accept and bear this night with him. Not like he wouldn't be okay if he didn't come, just that he really wanted Annie to meet them. '_They'd absolutely love her.'_ Auggie thought, smiling to himself.

Meanwhile Annie pondered Auggie's odd offer. Normally it was Annie that asked Auggie for favors, not vise versa. And who was this _hostess_ that Auggie was talking about? Annie felt a twinge of jealously grow in the pit of her stomach. Why wouldn't he tell her about this woman if she's oh so very close to him? They're best friends; don't they tell each other everything? And know everything about each other?

She'll just have to find out who this _close_ _hostess_ is for herself then. Annie agreed, over-cheerily saying, "Sure Auggie, I would love to come over and meet this anonymous hostess of yours."

"Great meet me at my house in fifteen minutes, m'kay?" Auggie asked, shutting down all of his tech equipment. He held his arm out to where he assumed Annie to be.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah." Annie accepted.

"And Annie, make sure to dress really casual." Auggie said holding his arm out to where he assume Annie to be.

"What kind of casual?" Annie questioned, taking the dark, messy haired man's arm in her hand as they walked out of the DPD.

"No power suits, dresses, or your heels. Just a shirt and jeans, you don't need to over-dress. The place is really comfortable, or since the last time I've seen it." Auggie smiled, "And it would be terrible if we didn't match." Auggie added, causing a laugh to escape Annie's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Covert Affairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later Auggie was waiting on his couch for Annie, listening to the music from recent jazz festivals that he's been to. 'Why does it take Annie so long to get ready' Auggie asked himself as he refilled his coffee cup for the third time in ten minutes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey buttoned-up shirt, or so he assumed. He was finished getting ready in about ten minutes. He would have been done sooner, but he wanted to take a shower.

He heard a knock at the door and cheery voice saying, "Hey Auggie, you ready yet?"

"I've been ready for ten minutes now." Auggie said, opening his front door to grapefruit… and vanilla. She must have taken a shower, too. He took her arm and led her to her car." C'mon, let's go. They don't like to be kept waiting."

"But I don't know how to get there."

"I'll give you directions." Auggie rushed as Annie opened the passenger door and led his hand to the frame so that he could get in. "Thanks."

"Okay, let's go to dinner." Annie said, starting up her red car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Covert Affairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes of driving later, they pulled up into the driveway of a large, old Victorian house. Auggie heard kids yelling and playing in the yard. He couldn't wait to eat the fettuccini alfredo and see his favorite girl, other than Annie of course.

Annie came to a stop and turned off the car. As Auggie got out of the car he said to Annie, "The ever so lovely hostess of these Wednesday night dinners is Olivia" As Auggie was saying that, he could feel jealousy in the air, not a lot, but just enough to taint the air around them.

When he was out of the car fully, he was bombarded by two kids – one blonde girl with blue eyes around five years old wearing a light purple shirt and shorts to match, and one boy with brown hair and green eyes around the age of eight wearing matching jeans and a hoodie – on a mission to pull tackle him to the ground. He was taken down with out a fight, Annie saw. '_So that's how he's so good with Chloe and Kat._' Annie thought as the kids helped Auggie up and led him to the house, asking him question after question, each child competing for his attention. Annie followed close behind as the group walked up the driveway and into the house.

When they got inside the house they – well, Auggie – were greeted by three more kids – one girl and two boys – in the living room. The girl had red hair, green eyes and freckles all over her nose. She looked to be around ten years old. One boy was blonde with green eyes around twelve years old and was wearing jeans and a tony hawk shirt. The other boy looked to be about fourteen years old with dark hair as long as Auggie's and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue striped button-up shirt and dark jeans. The three were watching some kind of a sitcom on the television.

When the older kids saw Auggie, they said in unison, "Hey Auggie."

"Hey Kerri, James, and Zack; where's my little girl?"

"Right here Auggie!" The little girl from outside said, still clinging to him. She giggled

"She's a little bit older than you Angelina." Auggie said, laughing. He could practically feel her vibrate with laughter

"I'm here Aug." The read head, Kerri, teased.

"She's still older."

"She's in the kitchen, Auggie." The older boy said. He then asked, "And, who is this fine lady"

"Thank you Zack." Auggie said. And with that, the younger boy, James, left for the kitchen.

Annie came to Auggie's side as he led her to the kitchen. "Sorry he a fourteen year old boy."

When they got to the kitchen Annie let out a she saw was not what she expected and the sight made her stop in her tracks. She saw a _teenager_ with wavy brown hair that went to her chest and cornflower blue eyes with silver. She was wearing dark jeans and a white tank top. She was setting the table with some help from the boy, James.

"Is that orange and sweet pea that I smell? Nice to see you kiddo – well, smell and hear you, that is." Auggie asked, walking towards the scent enveloping the girl in a hug.

"Same here, Aug. Is this the girl that you talk about non-stop?" Olivia asked, "It's Annie, right?"

"Yeah. I am"

"Cool, so everything's ready. James, could you get everybody in here, please?"

"Sure, Olivia; IT'S DINNER TIME!"

Once everyone was in the kitchen, they sat down and ate. All through dinner the kids talked to Auggie about their day and asked Annie about herself. She learned everybody's names and vise versa. There was – in order of the table – Angelina, Tom, Kerri, (Annie), James, Zack, and Olivia (and Auggie).

After they were done they all sat down in the living room and watched television. More questions were asked during the commercials, but other than that Annie wasn't interrogated anymore. These kids' questions were worse than a debriefing or even the polygraph testing.

And soon it was the four youngest kids' bedtime. The kids begged Auggie to tell them a bedtime story up in their rooms, so he did. And when he was up the stairs, it was Annie's turn to ask questions. "So, where're you foster parents?"

"They're on vacation." Olivia and Zack said at the same time. Then they looked at each other for a few seconds and averted their eyes in any other direction. Olivia looked at Annie and Zack looked up at the stairs. "I'm gonna go upstairs and check on the others."

"You do that" Olivia mumbled.

When he left Annie asked, "Tension?"

"A little bit. We fight like an old married couple at times."

"oh, okay. So how did you and Auggie meet?"

"I was eight, two years before he lost his sight. Actually it was the day that I was brought here. Long story short, my mother left me and social services took me here. I was crying because I still thought that Mom was coming back home. They sat me down on this couch and a few minutes later, Auggie came inside and sat next to me. I think he was hitting up on some girl outside of this house and just followed. We started talking and, I don't know, I felt safe. We talked about everything, even adult things like politics and war and stuff like that and it felt good to talk to someone who didn't underestimate my knowledge because I was eight. He stayed with me that whole day, which happened to be a Wednesday. He came every week, and when he couldn't, he'd still call me or write or e-mail me. He's the dad that I never had. You know, speaking as a completely objective third party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter... you and Auggie would look good together." Olivia changed the subject.

"Nah, we're just friends." Annie said, eyeing her suddenly interesting fingernails.

"You are terrible at lying, and I see the way that you look at each other. When you talk, all his attention is on you and nothing else. Or those secret looks that you make towards him." Olivia countered, knowing that she's won the battle.

"Fine, I guess that I do like him." Annie gave in, knowing that she lost.

"Ha, I knew it! You need to tell me then. I know for a fact that he likes you, too. He's never brought anybody here before. I know now that it's because he wants to bring the right girl with him." Olivia said, now starting to ramble. At that moment, Auggie came down the stairs.

"Ready to go, Annie? It's getting late."

"Sure." Annie said, getting up from the couch, soon followed by Olivia.

"Auggie, where's Zack?"

"He turned in for the night kiddo."

Olivia hugged Auggie and Annie goodnight, "K. Thanks. Goodnight Auggie and Annie. And remember Annie." She stated, looking towards Annie pointedly as she climbed up the stairs.

"Good night kiddo" Auggie said being led to the door by Annie.

When they got in the car the pair made small talk about the night most of the way home. Close to Auggie's apartment building, Auggie decided to drop the bomb, "I heard what you two were talking about right before we left. Did you really mean it?"

Annie decided to swallow her pride and dive in the deep end, "Yes, Auggie, I do. Do you?"

"Yes I do." At this moment they pulled up to his building. Annie walked around the car and kissed him. At first she was hesitant and pulled away before he could respond. Not even a few seconds after she pulled away was she pulled into Auggie's embrace and taken away with a kiss that was full of passion that she became weak at the knees. If it were up to Annie they would have kept going, but they needed to get him in his apartment, and she'd rather not die of oxygen deprivation.

They made it up the stairs before he kissed her again. As they kissed he unlocked the door to his apartment. They got to the bedroom, never ending the almost too perfect kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Covert Affairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: Yay, it has been finished! Review please, the new coming bunnies would love it! :)**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
